


Hush

by GeoffFree



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, king AU, pre-slash in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffFree/pseuds/GeoffFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visiting noblewoman has come to Achievement City with the intent to sign a treaty with King Geoff. However, she soon takes a dislike towards the way Geoff acts towards those she considers his inferiors. This intensifies when she realizes the intimately close relationship between him and the Court Fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mainly just a self-indulgent fic. It's a oneshot, so it's not as detailed as I would like, however, part of this is me exploring a world I'm hoping to create for a future fic, so you could in a way consider this an initial concept piece. But it was written mainly for myself so I haven't proofread it that thoroughly, but hopefully you can enjoy this. It was also loosely inspired by Whalehuntingboyfriends' fic The Visit, but only very loosely. It is not set in the same world. It's more, I read a line from the story and suddenly thought of a million ideas for my own stories. But either way, check out The Visit if you haven't already because it's pretty good.

Gavin quirked an eyebrow, watching the visiting noblewoman from across the great hall, a swarm of servants surrounding her. They were measly, skinny creatures, who seemed to flinch at the slightest movement from their mistress. From his throne Geoff was giving her a tight, barely discernible smile, which the woman, Lady Jess, made no attempt to return.

Her eyes were small, beady little things that shimmered with a hard intensity. Her gaze raked the hall, her nose tilted upwards, waves of discontent washing off of her. It was her first visit since Geoff had inherited the throne, and she seemed determined to show her disgust and disappointment in the way he choose to run the kingdom.

“I trust your journey was satisfactory?” Geoff asked, his tone overly formal and coming across as vacant and detached. Her eyes fixed on him for a moment, carefully brushing a strand of hair out of her face, before sending a glare at a servant who dared to step too close. Her entourage skittered backwards, their heads bowed respectfully. They seemed to move as one, and the sight was distinctly disconcerting.

“We encountered a few mobs. Luckily we were able to deal with it.” She responded, her lips curling slightly. Geoff’s hands clenched, his fingernails scraping along the delicately carved armrests. By his side Michael openly scowled, which was met with looks of disapproval from some of the older court members who had been employed before Geoff’s time.

“That’s a shame. Fortunately, since I inherited the number of mob attacks have dwindled considerably. I expect your return home will be without issue.” Geoff retorted, a glint of warning flashing in his eyes. Lady Jess lifted her chin, giving him a smile that failed to reach her eyes.

“We can only hope.”

“I’m sure you are tired. I will have my servants escort you to your chambers.” Geoff said, gesturing to a couple of servants that were lingering on the outskirts of the hall. Gavin met his gaze with a knowing smirk, rolling his eyes at the noblewoman. Geoff bit his lip, hiding his own smirk, before turning back to Lady Jess, whose eyes had narrowed considerably.

“I did not come here to rest, Ramsey.” She replied, a bite to her tone. Geoff hesitated, regarding her for a moment. “We should discuss the terms of the new treaty as soon as possible.” She added. Geoff met her gaze, before relenting with a wave of his hand, dismissing the court session.

“Certainly.” He replied, a touch sharply. A few servants hurried off to prepare the table for the discussions, whilst the rest of the gathered crowd- save for the official advisors- started to trickle out. There was no need for the Court Fool to attend the meeting, although he wouldn’t put it past Geoff to order him to if he lingered any longer, just to make him suffer also, so he hurried off, sending a last victorious glance towards Geoff who glared back at him with obvious exasperation.

* * *

 

“God, dude she’s so annoying.” Geoff grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he hurried along the corridor, Gavin falling into stride easily next to him. The red-stone lamps had already started to shine as the sun descended outside, basking them in low shadows. An entire afternoon she’d kept them talking.

“Really? Because she seems lovely.” Gavin retorted, his tone dripping in sarcasm as he giggled slightly at Geoff’s misfortune. He huffed, pushing against the younger man’s shoulder and watching him flail dramatically with a smirk.

“You know, I could always order you to attend the early morning meeting she has planned for tomorrow.” He threatened, rolling his eyes as Gavin whined, rubbing his shoulder with a pout.

“You tyrant!” Gavin yelled with a grin, his eyes lighting up as he attempted to charge Geoff, throwing his whole body against the older man. Geoff stumbled with a huff, grabbing the other man around the waist and peeling him away from where he was clambering up Geoff’s chest, his arms wrapped around him with surprising strength. 

“Yeah, bitch!?” Geoff retorted, throwing Gavin up against the stone wall. Gavin squawked, thrashing in his unrelenting grip. Geoff grinned, wiggling his fingers against Gavin’s unprotected side. The younger man shrieked, a startled giggle escaping him as he flailed desperately.

“Ah, Geoff!” Gavin gasped, panting heavily as he slid down the wall, attempting to crawl into a ball. Geoff laughed, sneaking his hands underneath Gavin’s shirt and delighting in the uncontrolled squeaks escaping the pinned man.

“Aw, aren’t you a little cutie-pie? Are you a little cutie-pie? Yes, you are!” He mocked, his voice adopting a sing-song quality as he mimicked his best ‘baby voice’. Gavin’s already red cheeks somehow managed to redden further, and he ducked his head into his chest, mewling quietly, little hiccups of laughter escaping him.

Geoff was just about to relent when he heard a low cough behind him. He turned slowly, expecting to see either Meg or Lindsey, but tensing when he saw Lady Jess instead. He withheld his scowl, noting her disapproval. Gavin uncoiled, managing to scoot somewhat upwards, but freezing with wide eyes as Lady Jess flashed her fiery gaze towards him.

“I thought you would have returned to your chambers by now. Dinner will soon be brought up.” He said, lowering his brows as he slowly got to his feet, challenging her to question him. She stared at him, a mix of resentment and incredulity burning in her gaze.

“Is that your Court Fool?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Geoff stared at her impassively, reaching out a hand to help Gavin to his feet. He didn’t give a shit what she thought. “I see.” She said after a moment, her eyes flashing back towards Gavin, before she swivelled on her feet and swiftly retreated back down the corridor.

“Was that bad?” Gavin piped up, shifting on his feet uneasily. Geoff glanced at him. “I mean, for the treaty…”

“Don’t worry about it. The treaty is good for both our kingdoms; she’s not going to sacrifice that just because she doesn’t like me.” Geoff said with a shrug, clasping Gavin by the arm and dragging him along, eager to get back to his chambers. Gavin hummed dubiously.

* * *

 

Gavin rested lazily in the rare warm rays of the sun, his back to Geoff’s castle and looking out at the gently lapping waves. There was no fog so he could see the distant island with ease, could probably easily swim there if the mood so took him. The island was peaceful; it was mainly used for agriculture, particularly sugar cane, but a bridge had yet to be built. There was a pier further up that docked numerous boats, simply for those farmers who worked there almost daily.

Geoff had gone out into the surrounding forest with Michael under the guise of hunting, although chances are he just wanted a break from the stuffy court meetings. With Geoff gone though, it meant that he was pretty much off-duty and he was determined to be as lazy as possible until the older man returned. Plus, it was unusually humid, which everyone was saying meant that a storm was coming soon, so he was going to enjoy whatever sun he could get.

There were a few other servants who were milling around, but most were busy, struggling to accommodate the added demands of Lady Jess and her riotous entourage. Gavin could only imagine what it must be like to work under a brute such as her.

He’d spent some time watching Dan and Ryan spar, having the perfect view of the training grounds from his current position. But they’d soon been called away to patrol the South border, leaving Gavin alone in the winter sun. Jack and Jeremy were probably still stuck in meetings. And Ray would still be gone for weeks, now that he had decided his calling was outside the Kingdom’s borders.

Still, it was peaceful.

Up until the training grounds were suddenly filled with Lady Jess’ knights. Gavin stiffened, but remained where he was, watching the knights curiously. Their armour was pretty similar to Geoff’s knights, but their boots were studier, with ankle supports that were more suited to their rocky and dangerous terrain. Plus, they had a withered skull emblem emblazed in both their chest plates and their robes.

He settled down after a moment when nothing dramatic happened. They were just training. They were ordering the servants to set up some archery targets, which piqued Gavin’s interest. He scooted closer, always a fan or archery, even if he didn’t get to practice it so much now that he was living in the court. If it had been Geoff’s knights, he may have thought about joining in.

He watched a few knights fire their arrows and scoffed. Their form wasn’t good. They were hitting the targets, but no bulls-eyes and certainly nothing impressive. He leant back, his attention dwindling now he realised he wasn’t going to see anything spectacular.

And then Lady Jess appeared. She had a bow slung over her back, and was dressed now in armour, as opposed to her previous court-appropriate clothing. A few of the knights made way for her, but for once she smiled, welcoming the friendly chivalry from knights, even as she lifted her head, power radiating from her.

She fired off an arrow and it went wide, barely managing to hit the edge of the target at all. Nevertheless, the knights congratulated her, some whooping dramatically, and others complaining about the distracting glint from the sun. Gavin rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and sneaking off, hoping to find somewhere more restful.

“You! Fool!” He flinched, her voice cutting through him. He turned, feeling multiple eyes fixed on him. She made a gesture with her hand, beckoning him to her like he was a dog. He walked over cautiously, trying to ignore the irritation burning inside of him.

“Yes?” He asked, standing in front of her. She glowered at him. “Ma’am?” He added, reluctantly.  

“Stand there.” She ordered, gesturing towards a spot a few feet away from her. He hesitated for a moment, before reluctantly doing as she said. She flicked her fingers, and a servant hurried towards her and gave her an apple, before rapidly disappearing from sight.

Gavin stiffened, starting to sense where this was going. She flashed him a cold smile, approaching him with predatory steps. She handed him the apple, a malicious glint in her eyes.

“Put it on your head.”

“Um…” He balked, taking a step away from her.

“You’re a Fool. It’s your job to entertain.” She hissed.

“You’ll shoot me.” He pointed out, desperately. He barely had time to react before she backhanded him. He stumbled backwards, his hand coming up to his stinging cheek, unable to hide the shock in his gaze. He was pretty sure that her ring had cut his cheek.

“How dare you question me?” She accused, her eyes blazing. He looked around, noticing that her knights had approached him, effectively blocking any possible exit. He strained to see past them, towards the onlookers who were under Geoff’s service, hoping for a friendly face. But the only people present were the older knights and court members who had been employed by Geoff’s parents, and who were looking on now with glee.

She slapped him again when he failed to respond and this time he reacted on instinct, grabbing her wrist and ducking away. She yelled then, wrenching herself free of his grip whilst her knights moved quickly, one landing a punch across his face and another landing a blow beneath his ribs. He doubled over and they seized him by his arms.

“Ramsey has no idea how to treat his inferiors.” She grabbed him by the chin, deliberately clawing her nails into his flesh. He whimpered, still trying to wriggle his way out of the knights’ grip but without success. “You need to learn your place.”

“Geoff won’t let you.” He pointed out in a strained voice, trying to ignore the fear coiling tightly around his chest.

“He’s not here. And believe me, he won’t care more about you than he will for this treaty.” She grinned at him. “You’re just a good fuck to him, right?”

“I…” He stuttered, shaking his head slightly. “That’s not…we don’t…” He gasped, struggling to get his words out past the tight, unrelenting hold of the knights.

“Your chambers are next to his, you eat together, he lets you call him by name, he goddamn lets you do anything! No one lets a normal Fool do that. It’s disgusting. Consider this a lesson for the both of you.” She hissed in a low voice, barely audible, before she leaned away from him. “I want him flogged and put in the stocks until morning.” She ordered the knights.

He struggled fruitlessly, digging his heels into the ground as the knights tried to drag him presumably towards the dungeons. He wasn’t a fighter, and the two knights towered above him, and despite his best efforts he wasn’t able to break free. He whimpered, clawing at whatever exposed skin he could get hold off, hoping to escape and disappear into the forest until Geoff returned. All it did was earn him another blow across his cheek, which made his head swim and flecks of colour dance momentarily across his vision.

He went pliant in their grip, wary of yet another blow, and acknowledging the helplessness of his situation. The temporary dungeons were easily accessed through a spiralled staircase near the North entrance that led to a heavily guarded row of cells, all of which were dimly lit and miserably damp. They escorted him to the furthest cell and chained his arms above his head.

He pulled against the restraints, knowing that it was hopeless. He breathed heavily, straining his neck to attempt to see behind him, but it was useless. He flinched as he felt cold metal against his back, and then the sound of fabric ripping, as they sliced through his shirt and discarded it carelessly. Then, they pulled away his trousers, leaving him in just his boxers.

He gasped as he was suddenly drenched with icy water, feeling the chill seep into his very bones. He trembled in his bonds, droplets of water running down his exposed skin and making him shiver, the intensity of the cold making his eyes water. He wasn’t ready for the first blow of the whip, which sliced down his back, with a burning agony that contrasted severally with the previously cold, and he screamed, unable to hold back.

* * *

 

Darkness had fallen by the time Geoff returned to the castle. The wind had picked up, and dark menacing clouds had formed. He’d just managed to escape the rainfall, which he could now hear pattering furiously against his window. He was happy to have returned to an already blazing fireplace. Now he just wanted to eat and get some sleep.

He was waiting for Gavin to show up before he requested his meal, hoping to finish the day eating together, as they usually did. But the other man had been nowhere to be found, so he’d requested a servant to find him. It was bizarre; at this time, Gavin was usually in his chambers or with the others.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and he looked up, calling for the person to enter. He put aside the book he was reading, quirking an eyebrow as the servant he’d asked to fetch Gavin returned. Anxiety gripped him as he noticed the nervousness of the servant.

“Where is he?” He asked, keeping his tone neutral, telling himself that it was nothing concerning. Gavin had probably just gone to a local tavern and gotten plastered, and now was refusing to return with the servant.

“Um, he’s in the stocks…” The servant stuttered. Geoff blinked, the words taking a moment to process.

“What do you mean he’s in the stocks?” He questioned, rising to his feet. The servant seemed to shrink in front of him.

“Lady Jess ordered it.”

“Fuck.” He growled, pushing past the servant and heading hastily down the corridor. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and his hands were clenched tightly into fists, the sheer protective anger fuelling him and blinding all reason. He was going to rip Lady Jess apart, fuck the treaty. Who the fuck did she think she was?

Guilt nagged at him and he broke into a run, not caring about the weird looks he was receiving from anyone he happened to pass. He shouldn’t have gone out hunting, not without Gavin. He should have expected she would do something like this. But even with her old-fashioned ideals, she wouldn’t fuck with another King’s Fool. Or anyone under his service. It was an act of evident disrespect.

He hesitated for a moment as he headed outside. It was dark, but he was able to follow the path of the red-stone. They rarely used the stocks, and certainly not for extended periods of time, so it took him a moment to remember where they were usually set up. The storm howled, the rain drenching him in a matter of moments, and igniting his righteous fury further.

He broke out into a sprint again when he barely managed to make out a shadowed figure, cursing again as he hurried towards Gavin’s side. He could barely see; the area, hidden partly in a small alcove, was unlit. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and even then he was mostly just seeing shapes.

“Jesus, Gavin…” He broke off, hesitantly reaching out a hand and brushing it through Gavin’s hair, which was matted with water, making it stick together in thick lumps. Gavin stirred, but the angle was too awkward for him to look up, and he whimpered.

“Shh, Gavin it’s me.” He whispered, searching his belt for his keys. Fortunately, the stocks could all be opened by the same key, but he had dozens of keys attached to his belt, and he was struggling to remember which one it was.

Gavin was trembling violently. His breath came out in barely noticeable soft pants that condensed in the air in front of him. Geoff managed to find the key, struggling to get it into the lock, his gaze too fixed with desperate concern on the shaking man. The lock fell away, and he lifted up the restraint.

Gavin slumped against the stocks, moaning quietly, his muscles audibly clicking as he rolled his shoulders. He tried to get to his feet, but his knees buckled. Geoff cursed, leaping forward to grab the younger man, but flinching back when Gavin screamed from his touch, wrenching away from his grip with what little strength his shaking limbs had and crumbling to the floor.

“Shit, Gavin, sorry…” He said, kneeling next to the other man, reaching out blindly to brush his hand hesitantly against Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin moved, shakily rising to his knees, inhaling sharply as he did so.

“It’s okay.” He replied, his voice cracking slightly. He coughed, the sound resonating from deep in his chest. “I wasn’t expecting it was all…it was just the shock.”

“I can’t see anything buddy…I need you to tell me where you’re hurt.” He informed, trying to keep his voice calm for Gavin’s sake.

“Just my back.” He said, wrapping his arms around his midsection, his voice trembling slightly. “I’m really cold.” He sniffed.

“Here.” Geoff murmured, removing his fur-lined cloak and hastily wrapping it around the smaller man, being careful not to rub painfully against his back. Gavin winced nonetheless, before sighing, slumping forward into his grip, burrowing his face into the crook of Geoff’s neck. Geoff shifted, gently pulling the younger man onto his lap and letting Gavin cling tightly to his frame. He was shaking like crazy.

“Can you walk?” He asked after a moment, aware of the unnaturally cold press of Gavin’s skin against his. The younger man just hummed impassively, his hands coiling tighter into the fabric of his shirt. “Okay, I’m going to lift you up. Reckon you can handle that buddy?”  Gavin nodded against his chest.

Geoff carefully manoeuvred them, reaching his arms under Gavin’s knees and lifting slowly, making sure that Gavin’s arms were still wrapped securely around his chest. The cloak shifted, sliding down Gavin’s shoulder, where it hung limply. Geoff adjusted his grip so that the cloak was secure before he started to walk.

Gavin burrowed deeper into his chest as they moved, desperately seeking either warmth or comfort, or possibly both, with his eyes clenched tightly shut, a faint tinge of red colouring his cheeks in sharp contrast to the ghostly white hue his skin had adopted.

Gavin loosened his grip slightly as they entered the relative warmth of the castle, even though the corridors were poorly heated. The stone structure hadn’t been designed with heating in mind; even the red-stone had been a later addition. Still, anything must be better than the relentless storm raging outside.

“I’m absolutely knackered.” Gavin murmured quietly, his tone deceptively light. “That’s the only reason I’m letting you carry me.” He added. Geoff wasn’t sure whether he was joking or not, but he snorted dubiously and quickened his pace.

Thankfully, the route back to his chambers was a short one. Gavin squirmed in his grip as Geoff struggled to turn the handle, eventually scrambling out of his hold and attempting to get to his feet. Geoff let him, before inhaling sharply as the red-stone bathed him in crimson light which exposed the purpling bruises blossoming across his cheekbone and various nasty scabs that were gouged into the flesh.

“I thought you said it was only your back?” Geoff questioned, tilting Gavin’s chin upwards gently, delicately brushing his fingers across the darkened edges of the numerous bruises. Gavin shrugged, pulling the cloak tighter around himself. Geoff frowned, opening the door and gesturing Gavin through, watching the younger man’s stilted movements with concern.

“Lie down, let me look at your back.” He said, pulling back the covers of his master bed. Gavin hesitated for a moment, before creeping slowly forward, and sinking cautiously into the soft mattress. Gavin was still trembling as Geoff reached out and untied the cloak, removing it slowly and hissing in sympathy at the bloody patchwork of Gavin’s back.

“I’m going to kill her.” He hissed, his teeth clanking together as he clenched his jaw, fuming with the rage of a thousand suns. “I’m actually going to fucking kill her.”

“Geoff…” Gavin started, breaking off with a startled wince as the cuts across his back were pulled as he struggled to move into a sitting position. “The treaty is too important.”

“You’re important.” Geoff growled, punching the wall with a sudden impulse of frustration, ignoring the pain that sparked in his fist. Gavin flinched backwards, a strained hiss escaping his lips, staring up at Geoff with wide eyes. “Fuck, I need to take you to the court physician.”

“You know how to treat wounds.” Gavin pointed out.

“He’ll do a better job.” Geoff retorted, massaging his temples as he paced the room, rage and worry making him restless.

“I trust you more.” Gavin admitted.

“Gavin…”

“You’ve treated worse wounds than this. I just want to stay here. I’m just really cold and I want to rest.”

Geoff sighed, rubbing his eyes and approaching the bed, sitting down next to Gavin and letting the younger man crawl towards him and rest his head on his lap. He stroked at his hair idly, assessing the extent of the damage that marked Gavin’s back. He had treated worse than this. He’d treated worse than this on Gavin as well.

“Geoff, please don’t ruin the treaty deal.” Gavin whispered, his tone already thick with the edge of approaching sleep. “She could have done worse.”

“If I see her I probably won’t be able to stop myself.” He admitted. Gavin whined, looking up at him with bleary, pleading eyes. “I’ll say I’m sick and confine myself here until she leaves. I’ll let Lindsey and Jack take over.” He relented with another sigh.

“Thank you.”

“Come on, let me tend those wounds.” He suggested, getting to his feet and ignoring Gavin’s noise of complaint. “It won’t take long.” He promised, scratching his scalp in a way he knew Gavin found relaxing.

“When you’re done can you stay here? Please…” Gavin asked, his words almost undiscernible as he buried his face into the pillow with a low groan.

“I’m not going anywhere buddy.” He replied, staring down at Gavin with a sudden aching fondness. The other man hummed happily, and Geoff was struck with the intense desire to kiss him, to somehow sooth his pain with his mouth. To touch him, to feel him, to somehow have him. He licked his lips, but turned away instead, searching his cupboards for a healing salve. That sort of affection was not what Gavin needed right now.


End file.
